Dolphin Tale 3
by WinterWaiter
Summary: Sawyer comes back from his SEA program and he comes back to the aquarium happily. But problems arise and the whole staff is forced to exert all their efforts on coming up with solutions. Dolphins and injured animals come and the aquarium is given a choice that might change Sawyer's reason of changing years ago! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't watched the movie yet because it will be released on Wednesday for me and I can't go on weekdays so I believe I'll be watching on the weekends. So if I manage to make any mistakes relating to the 2nd movie, I apologize.**

**If anyone will be willing to help me with chapters I will gladly accept that but I must warn you, do not force romance between Hazel and Sawyer. It will go slowly.**

**Please enjoy :D**

Dolphin Tale 3

Chapter 1

A brunette teenager holding a backpack in one arm steps out of his mom's newly cleaned car. He and his mom, Lorraine, were in a parking spot just beside a blue building.

Impatient for his mom to get out of the car while she was getting stuff, he ran to the building. His steps were loud and clear. A friend greeted him on the way to the door. His eyes widen, remembering his old friend.

It was Rufus.

"Hi Rufus," He said, smiling at the white feathered pelican.

The pelican squawked in joy and it jumped around.

"Sawyer!" The teenager's mom called, walking to him. "Don't just leave your mom there!" Sawyer laughed as he pointed at Rufus, who also remembered Lorraine. Again, it was overjoyed.

The mother smiled and pat the pelican.

The teenager crossed his fingers, hoping the entrance was unlocked.

It was unlocked.

He smiled as he remembered a certain someone always assigned to lock the entrance, but always forgets. He can't wait to see that person again.

Sawyer quietly opened the entrance to what is called Clearwater Marine Aquarium, which is a place where not only the staff displays sea and aquatic creatures, it is also a hospital who stays true to their rule: Rescue, Rehabilitate and Release.

He and his mom entered with baby steps, hoping not to catch someone's attention. The ground floor was deserted, Sawyer remembered the otters, dolphins and he saw a few new animals.

Sawyer and Lorraine went to the upstairs pool and saw a few familiar faces. They hid behind the door hoping to surprise the group.

Clay Haskett was there, somewhat one of the leaders of the aquarium. Phoebe and Kat, the two female trainers were there too.

Mother and son also noticed Kyle and Dr. Cameron McCarthy.

Sawyer tip-toed a little closer and then he saw a blonde teenager near the pool, her feet dipped into the water and two dolphins approached her, communicating with her.

Winter and Hope.

Sawyer remembered both of them. Winter, his best friend. Hope, a friend he met 3 months ago, who accompanied Winter after he left for the SEA Semester Program.

The two dolphins made a sound like a bird chirping.

"Tweety bird," The blonde said. "Sawyer should have come back here days ago."

"Where is he?" She asked herself, pondering.

And Hazel, his best friend ever since he met her at the aquarium. They somewhat had a spark but he was too happy to think about it. He was surprised seeing that Hazel was thinking about when he gets back. But he was a few days late. Just as he was about to walk to Hazel, someone tackles him from behind.

It was Kyle, Sawyer's athletic cousin and someone he looked up to as a father figure, ever since his father vanished years ago.

Hazel, not knowing what was going on behind her, looked back. Her hazel eyes widened at the sight of her best friend. She removed her feet from the pool and ran over to hug him. Lorraine, Clay, McCarthy, Phoebe and Kat watched the brunette being hugged tightly to death by Kyle and Hazel.

"How was SEA Semester, Sawyer?" Clay asked grinning at the teenager.

"I got to meet a ton of people and learn a lot," Sawyer answered, smiling.

"Met any girls?" Kyle said, smirking at his cousin, giving him a pat on the back.

"What do you mean?" Sawyers asks Kyle as he protests.

Hazel smiled at Sawyer, glad that he was back. The whole aquarium staff, even the animals missed him.

"Dr. McCarthy, how's Winter and Hope?" Lorraine asked the chuckling man.

"They're doing fine, they've been great,"

Hazel grabbed Sawyer's hand and dragged him to the pool where Winter and Hope were together. The dolphins chirped in happiness seeing their old friend once again.

Sawyer kneeled and pet the two dolphins.

"How's it going guys?" Sawyer said. "I missed you."

Hazel giggled and pushed the brunette into the pool. He left a big splash as he fell into the water. The group laughed.

Sawyer then pulled Hazel in and they both enjoyed playing with the dolphins.

"Come on kids, let's plan the welcome back party for Sawyer and his mom," Phoebe and Kat said in unison.

Sawyer looked at Hazel and she nodded and smiled at him.

The boy and the mom looked at the group in awe, honored to be one of them.

~0~

Sawyer and Lorraine soon were taken to the room where Sawyer also celebrated his Bon Voyage party. There holds a huge banner written along with the words "Welcome Back to CMA!" in big bold letters. Plastered around the room are posters of the aquarium's animals, dolphins and other things.

The lights brightened up the room and the homemade food is absolutely amazing. Soft music enlightened the mood and the atmosphere felt great. The whole staff took the time to make a welcome back party for Sawyer and his mom.

"Welcome back!" The whole staff shouted as they smiled.

Lorraine and her awestruck son explored the room and looked around. They were amazed by the lights and decorations, it was amazing they were able to finish this in a few hours.

Hazel then took the liberty of giving off a speech on how much she missed Sawyer and Lorraine.

"It's a huge honor to be great and close friends with the wonderful Nelson family."

Hazel held back the tears of joy having the whole staff back once again and so she continued her speech.

"For years it's been such a hassle to get things in shape and our popular, inspirational and outstanding Winter wouldn't be herself without the aid of Sawyer and his mom, Lorraine."

The crowd smiled at the blonde and Hazel had the feeling Sawyer and his mom, were happy and glad to be back.

"I'm glad the whole family is here, this must be the greatest moment I ever had," Hazel continued. "I love everyone here and thank you for exerting all your efforts."

As Hazel finished her speech the staff clapped in enjoyment.

The blonde walked over to Lorraine and Sawyer and smiled.

~0~

The welcome back party was short but thoroughly enjoyed and everyone loved it.

Clay was walking around the deserted aquarium after everyone left for home and he held a folder that held a lot of papers. He sat down a chair near a table and he looked at the aquatic animals that surrounded the place. Clay frustratingly throws down the folder and the papers scattered the table.

"The time is coming soon," He said sadly.

The view shifted to the piles of papers and on one of them said..

_Philip Hordern_

_Florida Hotel_

_Building planning finished_

_Clearwater Marine Aquarium must come to a close_

"All belongs to Hordern," Clay says, covering his face in sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I just watched Dolphin Tale 2! I loved the relationships between the two cute dolphins and the two cute teenagers! And let me tell you my heart hurt when I watched Lorraine's car go away. And sorry for the delay! School and all. I also have a project where I'll design a school! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Clay Haskett has yet to tell the news to the staff because Sawyer had just came back and he couldn't bare see Hazel cry. Last night, he recklessly threw around the papers in frustration ever since his discovery of the aquarium getting shut down for Philip Hordern's hotel.

Years ago he remembered where he shook Hordern's hand as he agreed to his deal of shutting down the aquarium when the planning department manages to design and plan the whole hotel. What's worst is he knew very well that Philip has been funding their operation for years. Which made him feel bad that he planned on denying the demolition of the aquarium.

He knew on how much this aquarium meant to Hazel, Sawyer, the animals, and everyone else. He also felt bad about that. The aquarium was the whole reason Sawyer has accomplished so much. He had gotten into the SEA Program and he sees the kid going into a nice school.

Hazel on the other hand, felt at home here. Heck, this is her home! She was dedicated on saving and rescuing aquatic animals. Hazel met and got to be friends with Sawyer here. Many memories were made inside this whole aquatic sanctuary.

Reed Haskett, Hazel's grandfather, also has an old boat which stands near the dock. Clay thought of the wonderful times he had sailing the world in the boat. Now, the place where it stands may go away.

And the last thing.

Clay thought of his wife. Hazel's mother, the woman he proposed to years back. She admired his brave and caring personality. The way he shapes up the aquarium to save and rescue animals. This is where he proposed to her, while on a date, standing on top of what seems to be the crow's nest on the boat. They built this aquarium. This was his greatest and strongest memory of her. And now, it may just go away.

~O~

Hazel and Sawyer were sitting down on the edge of the pool, their feet dipped in the water. When Winter or Hope comes up, they would pet them gently. Figuring it's been years since they've had a conversation, they decided to take the time to get to know what's been happening.

"So.. How did the homeschooling go?" Sawyer asked, trying to keep up conversation.

"I found it a bit hard but with a bit of help I managed," Hazel replied. "How was the SEA Program?"

"I met a lot of people, made friends."

It was quite awkward. That's the only thing that stayed in their minds. It was the only topic they could find interesting. It was hard to just stray off topic and start a new one.

"Met any… girls?"

Not only was Sawyer surprised himself from Hazel's question, but she herself got surprised too. Hazel fake coughed, trying to make it sound like a normal question. She suddenly thought of the girl Sawyer was friends with months back. The volunteer, Susie.

"That's the same thing Kyle asked earlier what's up?" Sawyer said, dense.

Hazel kept silent for a few seconds, trying to think of an excuse to come to that question. And once she did, she spoke, "It's pretty obvious you'd make a ton of friends that are boys, what about girls?"

Saywer also kept silent a bit and rubbed his chin while looking up.

"Oh yeah! I have! Her name is Grace!"

Hazel then froze.

"Wow! You're actually socializing!" she joked, but inside she felt sort of… weird.

Both teenagers laughed.

~O~

Phoebe and Kat were sitting in the meeting room, working on papers and files.

A few minutes later, the telephone shot up and it ringed noisily.

"I'll get it," Kat said, running up to the phone.

The young adult picked it up and she then said the common "Hello, who is this?"

Phoebe later can hear sounds of worry from the telephone and was curious to know what's happening.

Kat then put the phone down and worriedly looks at Phoebe.

"They found a female dolphin on the beach," she says.

~O~

Clay was running as soon as the rescue van arrived where the dolphin was beached. It was a female calf and it was shivering in the cold air. Clay then called in the stretcher team and they slowly lowered the poles and gently put down the dolphin. Hazel's carrying a video camera, recording every second of this for her Hazel Haskett films.

"She's a child," Sawyer said looking worriedly at the dolphin. The staff find themselves following the stretcher team and Hazel continued her recording. The dolphin then was placed down inside the pool as they arrived the area. Phoebe and Kat slowly entered the pool and swam towards the dolphin slowly. The dolphin backed away showing little signs of hostility but mostly fear. Clay discussed the dolphin's location and the time it was on the beach. The time was quite long and the dolphin is lucky to manage surviving.

The sun was setting as they continue to socialize with the dolphin. Clay, Sawyer and Hazel watch the horizon and the orange sky. They smiled as they thought of the newcomer to the aquarium.

"We should name her sunset," Hazel suggested. "So we'll never forget when we met her." Clay and Sawyer agreed without hesitation and they called the attention of the staff once again and the whole aquarium clapped as to welcome the new dolphin.

~O~

A few days later the staff ran some tests and the dolphin only had minor injuries. So far, Sunset only managed to trust Hazel and Sawyer, who was in charge of taking care of her. She was so cautious beside other people.

"Hey, Sawyer," Hazel spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we ask dad if Sunset can meet Hope and Winter?

Sawyer thought it was a terrific idea. He hi-fived Hazel and both went down to consult Clay about this. Clay hesitated at first and then explained the rules to the teenager once more to prevent them from making any mistakes and the girl and boy constantly nodded as he spoke. After a few minutes Hazel and Sawyer walked to the pool and they swam to the door. Hazel pulled it but somehow it won't budge and so Sawyer quickly swam to her side to help her.

As their hands touch they quickly flinched but gulped simultaneously and they finally opened the door. They awkwardly withdraw their hands from the door and swam to the platform and held to the edge. Winter and Hope enter the pool where Sunset resides and they quickly swam to her in a joyous motion. Winter and Hope chirped in happiness but Sunset quickly swims to Hazel's side chirping in fear of the two.

"Sun, what are you doing?" Hazel asked confused. "Talk to them."

Sawyer slowly shook his head as he watched a few meters away and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"She's scared," he said. "She's not used to this." Hazel quickly understood this situation and was thinking slowly in her head of what to do.

Winter and Hope's blowholes quickly spat water and they slowly swam back to the pool they were in before and with slight hesitation Hazel closed the opening. She swam to the platform and egressed the pool climbing up. "That didn't look to good." Saywer shook his head, agreeing with her. The dolphin must've had trust issues and that she only developed trust in Hazel and him. Something must've happened and he theorized that it may have to do with why the dolphin was beached.

~O~

The next day the two teenager informed Clay about what they gathered from yesterday and that Sunset showed cautiousness and hostility near Winter and Hope. They had already fed Sunset and that she was in no mood to make such friends now. Clay understood this and he nodded his head in interest. They will soon make such a violation once more if they leave Sunset alone. Problems were arising and it was bad timing to bring up the Philip Hordern situation which only he knows about.

Or he thinks so.

Reed, his dad, was watching him from a far distance.

And he noticed he was doing well in keeping deep secrets.


End file.
